


Nest

by schmutzigvogel (kunstvogel)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/schmutzigvogel
Summary: Dick comes home to find Lew nesting.





	Nest

When Dick comes home he finds Lew curled up on their bed in a nest of pillows and blankets. Immediately he knows that Lew had scented each one, the musky scent so heady in the room it's like a punch to the solar plexus. His Omega is dozing, lying on his side naked with a body pillow in his arms, his tummy swollen with their pup. He's eight months along, so heavy now he can't lie on his back or move around very much at all without running out of breath, so he's taken to nesting and sleeping more often than not. Dick is struck breathless by his mate's vulnerability in this moment, his beauty.   
  
"Dick?" Lew sniffs, mumbling and stretching indulgently. He blinks up at Dick and smiles sweetly.   
  
"Hey, baby," Dick greets, and lets Lew pull him down by his tie for a kiss. "How was your day?"   
  
"Oh, I don't know..." Lew trails off, smiling devilishly. He parts his thighs, showing off the slick glistening on his skin. Dick moans softly, awed. He moves in to touch but Lew stops him with a hand on his chest. "I think I want you to watch for a little while first," Lew husks.

“ _ Lew, _ ” Dick protests, but gives in anyway. He drops to his knees beside the bed, folding his hands in his lap obediently, and Lew smirks.

“You look good down on your knees for me,” he says, and scoots back against the pillows so he can sit mostly upright. Lew cups his tender breasts, squeezing gently until milk dribbles out, and then he wipes it up with his finger and sucks it in his mouth. Dick gasps a little, looking jealous, and Lew chuckles. He knows how much Dick loves nursing off of him.

Lew slips a hand down between his legs, rubbing his already-wet folds, Dick watching eagerly from his spot on the floor. It doesn’t take long for Lew to work himself to gasping and writhing on his own fingers, babbling about how good it feels to carry Dick’s pup, how badly he wants Dick to knot him and breed him good and fat with their babies. Dick looks desperate by now, flushed and biting his lip as he struggles to sit still and wait for Lew to tell him to get up. Lew knows Dick loves it when he gets greedy like this, when he’s writhing with need for more, and drags it out as long as he can.

“Dick,” he finally gasps out when he can’t take any more. “Knot me.”

Dick all but jumps to his feet, clambering onto the bed to straddle Lew. He unzips and takes out his cock, ruddy and wet with pre-cum already, and slides home. He only manages a half dozen thrusts before his knot catches and he comes, gasping out Lew’s name, the Omega clawing at his shoulders and moaning, “That’s it, baby, that’s it. Fill me up with it, Alpha.”

Dick flops down as best as he can manage while they’re still knotted together, curling alongside Lew’s great belly and latching onto a pert nipple. Lew smiles and touches his fingers to Dick’s nape, rubbing soothing circles into the skin there as Dick suckles greedily. Dick comes again with a moan and drinks from Lew’s breasts until he runs dry, coming a third time when Lew kisses him, lapping up his own milk from Dick’s mouth.

After Dick’s knot goes down he pulls free, kissing Lew and murmuring a quiet thank you. Lew just smiles and asks what’s for dinner.


End file.
